The traditional McPherson strut is the most popular suspension on passenger cars today. However, the manufacturing and cost benefits of this setup result in reduced ride and handling performance. Various modifications have been proposed for strut suspension control systems, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,387; U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,838; U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,149; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,348; U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,517; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,728.